Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen Wolf is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who is a student at Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Howleen. She is a talented fashion designer, who's ready to make her name with an impressive portfolio, worthwhile connections, and even a fashion show in Scaris to her name. When she's not deciding next season's look, Clawdeen's either with her family or her friends. She looks out for Howleen, with whom she shares a room, but with whom she does not always get along well. Her BFF, Draculaura, is her brother's girlfriend—a fact she had to learn would not take either away from her. Her other friends can be largely divided between her colleagues of the Fear Squad and her fashion pals, all of whom consider her a warm and generous heart to have trust in. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon, Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen's "alpha rival" Cleo de Nile, but in "Scaris: City of Frights" their voice is provided by Celeste Henderson. In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl", considered the Clawdeen analogue, is portrayed by Brittany Cole. Character Personality Clawdeen is confident, energetic, and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight"Talon Show") but often ends up using this to her advantage."Fur Will Fly" She's also fiercely loyal and protective to her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. Appearance Clawdeen has golden eyes, caramel-colored skin, and auburn curls that tumble to her hips, although she changes her hairstyle and color often, liking to experiment since her hair grows back rather fast (she mentions in her profile that shaving and waxing is a daily routine). Her werewolf heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st. Her known siblings are Clawdia, Clawd and Howleen and unknown younger brother in the cartoon. In "Night of a Thousand Dots", Clawdeen mentioned she has a great-great-great "grandwolf" named Harriett. In the ''Monster High'' books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named. Clawd (Claud) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howie (Howlston in the 2013 Annual), and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Connor). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen's full name is Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. The name and number of Clawdeen's siblings, as far as the ones living at home go, was reaffirmed to be the same in the cartoon continuity, although Draculaura mocks Clawdeen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" by stating that she has at least 10 siblings. Friends Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable and Ghoulia Yelps. She started out as a rival of sorts to Cleo de Nile, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary, August 19th As of "Road to Monster Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, she claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as she is. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in "New Ghoul @ School" and with Romulus in "Fright On!". In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Draculaura attempts to set Clawdeen up with her cousin, Thad, which Clawdeen avoids for fear of dating. However, during the Halloween dance she finally meets Thad and finds him very attractive, so she decides to take a risk and ask him to dance. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf, which was originally to be Clawdeen's name. * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Clawdeen Wolf's profile. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * September 01, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. Notes *In the Higher Deaducation advert, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Commitee'. * According to the Monster High website's Fearbook, Clawdeen is the captain of Scary Soccer Team and the president of Fashion Entrepreneurs Club. * In the Monster High books, her birthday is October 30th, the day before Halloween. This is not canon for the rest of the Monster High universe since the Twitter account establishes her birthday to be on April 30th. * In the books, she has a DIY webshow named When There's a Wolf, There's a Way. Gallery Profile art - Basic Clawdeen I.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen II.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen III.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen IV.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen V.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen VI.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen VII.jpg Profile art - Gloom Beach Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - Frights Camera Action! - Black Carpet Clawdeen.jpg 4862782612 2d4eb87276.jpg|The original look of Clawdeen Wolf designed by Glen Hanson. Clawdeen Wolf HigherDeaducation.jpg|"Clawdeen Wolf; our moonlight dancers are fierce! Awoo!" Clawdeen book.jpg|Clawdeen's chapter photo for the books. 297696_10150308342267481_225525412480_8379831_748854769_n.jpg Clawdeen Wolf PNG 1.png Clawdeen.W.png Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg MostLikelyTo....jpg IPutTheChicInFreak.jpg|"I put the freak in chic!". MyHairGrowsFast.jpg Profile art - SCoF Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - SS Clawdeen and Cleo.jpg|Cleo and Clawdeen: Skull Shores! Howliday Ghoul Grams - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg ClawdeenWolfScarisDeluxe.png Monster High Clawdeen art.JPG|Monster High Korean Facebook Clawdeen Wolf artwork Profile art - MS Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - IHF Clawdeen.png Profile art - New Scaremester Clawdeen.PNG 13 Wishes Clawdeen.PNG ClawdeenMusicFestival.png Profile art - GNO Clawdeen.PNG Profile art - DT Clawdeen.PNG b9fe708eba18e0d8c92587e9692653e6.jpg|Clawdeen in 13 wishes 3D 0_85396_109d5bc0_L.png|Clawdeen in Frights, Camera, Action! blogger-image--2091979326.jpg|Clawdeen and Venus merged in Freaky Fusion References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Fear Squad members